


Damn Tasty

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Food, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a point and Dean has a tasty dish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Square: Yams for allbingo  
> and Team Diet for spn_bigpretzel

Dean carefully removed the hot baking pan from the oven. He had to remember to tell Sam he was right. Branching out and trying new foods was a great idea. Even the healthy food can be damn tasty.

Sam had given him another lecture just this morning about eating more colorful foods. That he was eating to many white things. White buns on his sandwiches and burgers and white rice, potato and pasta.

Dean took a big bite of his potato and realized that yams topped with butter,cinnamon,brown sugar and just a few gooey marshmallows were damn tasty.


End file.
